overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Haukrsteinn
Captain Haukrsteinn is the latest hero of Overwatch. He's an old sea captain who fights with a trident and various water abilities. His ultimate Whirlpool allows him to trap enemies inside a whirlpool and do damage to them. Appearance Haukrsteinn appears as an old man with several tattoos, such as a nautical star on his right hand, rope around his wrist and an anchor on his right forearm. He also has a tattoo of swallows on both of his collarbones. Just above his right knee, there is a tattoo of a rooster. Haukrsteinn has long white hair and beard, with a muscular body. He has several cybernetic bodyparts like both his legs, left arm and he has a cybernetic voice, as the accident has rendered him unable to speak. His civilian outfit is a pocketed leather coat with brown cargo trousers and dirty wingtip shoes, with a satchel. He also wears a brown flat cap. In battle, he wears a standard navy outfit with rolled-up sleeves to show his tattoos. He also has his trident attached to his back. Personality As captain of The Ægir, Haukrsteinn creates a strong presence to his men and is hardened by his experiences as captain. He displays a strong sense of will and charisma as he can lead his men through the most dangerous of situations while remaining level-headed and calm throughout. Haukrsteinn has great leadership skills and is able to instil his crew with confidence. Haukrsteinn also has a prejudiced view of omnics and believes they are unfit for sea life due to their lack of hearts and minds. After he lost his limbs and voice, he temporally retired due to his belief that his prosthetics made him "less of a man" but ultimately felt relieved when his crew convinced him to return after their misfortune under the new captain. Biography Viktor Haukrsteinn was raised through the omnic crisis and was instiled the love of the sea life by his parents. When he came of age he joined the navy to fight against the omnic crisis, where he rose through the ranks and became captain. When the crisis ended Viktor retired and became a regular sea captain, while on one of his many journeys he was horrifically injured in an attack, which lead to him losing his legs, left arm and voice. After this incident, Viktor retired in shame and became a fisherman. He left his ship in the command of his first-mate Percy Hrafn by giving him his prized dagger. However, the choice was shown to be ill-made as Percy is revealed to be a misfortunate captain as the crew became cursed with bad luck, opting to convince Viktor into coming back. The crew first offer him a gift of a white trident with red prongs, they then repair and old lighthouse and finally win him over with a night at the bar, by giving him the finest wine. However, Viktor says he'll only become captain once Percy invites him to return, since the captain's word is law. However, Percy failed to ask. Enraged by Percy's silence, the crew stage a mutiny and refuse work for him until he recreates the steps they took to convince Viktor. Percy does so and Viktor is welcomed back onto the ship. Weapons Captain Haukrsteinn fights with trident that allows him to use water attacks. He can push enemies back, fire a hailstone and stab targets with his trident. He also fights with a pistol that does 10.5 - 42 damage. Abilities *'Divide The Tide: '''Haukrsteinn can use his trident to summon a jet of water that knocks enemies back. It deals 40 damage and takes 8 seconds to recharge. This ability ignores armour and shields. *'Hailstone: 'Haukrsteinn can use his trident to create and launch a large hailstone at the enemy, This does 75 damage and takes 12 seconds to recharge. *'Skewer: '''Haukrsteinn dashes forward and impales the target with his trident. This does 60 damage and takes 6 seconds to recharge. Ultimate: Whirlpool Haukrsteinn summons a large whirlpool that traps any targets within 20 meters. This can do a total of 250 damage if targets don't escape and it can do an additional 50 damage when the whirlpool explodes. The ultimate lasts 8 seconds. Trivia *Haukrsteinn's backstory was based on The Fisher King from the legend of the holy grail. The bleeding lance is represented by the trident, the candle is represented by the lighthouse and the grail is represented by the wine. *Haukrsteinn is Old Norse for Hawkstone. *The abilities were inspired by the undertow vigor from Bioshock Infinite and Theseus from God of War 2. Category:Candidates for deletion